Tattoos
by blondie600
Summary: Simon's a nerd and Kierens a punk, can being put together for a project make them become friends or maybe even more? Fluffy Siren


I shrink further back into my seat as people start to enter the classroom, pulling my book closer to me and flicking the page with a sigh. 6th Form sucks. A lot. And because I'm the token class nerd I don't really have any friends so yay for loneliness and the constant fear you're going to get beaten up. I push my large glasses back up my nose as the biggest twats in the class walk in.

In most schools/6th forms the cool, bully type people are the football players but here the cool people are the umm how do I put this… Punks I guess. Basically they wear a lot of leather, skinny jeans and Dr. Martens, even in the summer, and have tattoos and eyeliner and permanently messy hair. And because of this they're about 100 times more scary. Most of them also have black hair but one has ginger and he's the one I don't understand.

Kieren Walker is part of their little gang and to be honest if he wasn't all punk and scary he would be really good looking but the eyeliner really puts me off. I'll tell you a secret though; I find the tattoos very attractive. Not that's I'd date him, god no I'd never do that but he's attractive I'll give him that. Plus with all the girls throwing themselves at him I wouldn't have a chance. He just doesn't seem to be as I don't know moody as the others but he's still seen as the 'leader' so I don't really get it.

Anyway, they saunter in stinking of cigarettes and laughing about something or another and sit on the other side of the classroom much to my delight. The lesson drags by and I'm gazing out the window when something the teacher says catches my attention.

"So for your projects you're going to be working in pairs" She says with a smile, Oh great "But I'm going to be choosing these pairs" Even fucking better.

She begins to list of the names of the pairs and I can feel my palms begin to sweat as she goes down the list.

"Simon Monroe and Kieren Walker."

Oh my god. No, please let this be a joke. I glance across at Kieren as he screws up his face in annoyance. I make no attempt to make eye contact as he stomps over and slides down beside me. I twirl my pencil between my fingers nervously as our teacher finishes reading the list and walks round handing out packs with information about our project. She places ours down on the desk with a smirk and as I draw it towards me I see what it's about. Cannabis. Just great.

"What a coincidence." Kieren mumbles, looking at the pack with his head on one side

"Yeah, you'll know all there is to know won't you." I mutter under my breath and he obviously hears me because he turns to look at me with a frown

"What the fuck did you just say?" He asks, glaring down at me

"Nothing nothing." I sigh. I would normally back down but its last lesson and I really can't be bothered with his bullshit. He frowns at me for a while longer then slowly turns his head away and leans down into his bag. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he pulls out some bacci and some other smoking shit and starts to roll cigarette.

I sigh quietly as I realise I'm probably going to have to do this whole thing by myself to get it in for Monday (its Friday today) because he's obviously not going to help me. The bell rings and I begin to pack my stuff up, shoving the pack into my bag. Kieren gets up at the same time, the cigarette hanging almost delicately form his lips

"So my house or yours? Actually come to mine, no one's home tonight," He says, pulling a lighter out his pocket. I blink at him in shock; he's actually planning on doing some work?

"Why do you look so surprised? I'm a straight A student for your information." He shrugs, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door "Come on then!" He adds, shaking me out of my shocked trance and making me follow after him.

We walk out of school together in silence and I notice people pointing and staring at us as we go but Kieren doesn't seem to care which surprises me, I thought he wouldn't want anyone to see him walking around with a nerd like me.

"I don't care what they think," He smiles lopsidedly at me making me look up in shock. Shit I must have been thinking out loud again I need to stop doing that.

"Really?" I ask quietly as we turn a corner into a posher part of the town, I didn't realise he lived in this area.

"Well I do but I'm too tired to give a shit to be honest." He shrugs, lighting up his cigarette and taking a long drag. We carry on in silence and I gaze around at the big posh houses as we go. I've never been to the super wealthy part of town before I mean my family isn't poor at all our house is more middle class I guess, especially next to some of these places around here.

We stop outside a four story house which is really nice I must admit and I follow Kieren through the gate and up the path to the big steps leading up to the front door.

"Why do you look surprised?" He asks, rummaging in his bag for his keys

"Umm… I guess I didn't expect you to live somewhere like this," I mumble as he pulls his keys out his bag

"Most people don't to be honest." He replies, opening the door and heading inside, kicking of his shoes by the door. I do the same, slowly removing my grubby trainers as I gaze around the large entrance hall. I follow Kieren down the hall into a large clean kitchen and sit down tentatively on a stool, spinning round and smiling to myself.

"You want a drink?" Kieren asks, poking his head out from behind the fridge door

"Urr yeah sure," I reply "Why are you being so nice to me?" I say then gasp, not realising I was saying it out load

"What do you mean?" He mumbles, chucking me a can of Coke

"I don't think I've ever spoken to you before, your friends constantly beat me up and take the piss out of me, you look disgusted every time I so much as breathe near you so you can understand why I'm a bit confused." I reply, the words just falling out of my mouth. I look up as I finish and see Kieren stood looking at me with wide eyes. He sighs quietly and put his can down on the counter, walking forward and hopping up on the table in front of me.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." He mumbles, looking at his feet as he swings them

"You and your friends have made my school life hell and that's all you can say?" I frown, picking at the sleeve of my jumper. He looks me straight in the eyes and he almost looks sad but it's kinda hard when you have eyeliner on.

"I don't want to make your life a misery Simon." He mumbles

"Well you've done a pretty good job of it so far." I sigh

"I never wanted to get in with them I never wanted any of this okay! I had no other choice!"

"How can you not have a choice what did they do, chain you to the fucking tattoo chair?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

"WELL THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU MEAN YOU TWAT." We're stood up no, so close our noses are almost touching

"THEY FOUND OUT THAT I'M GAY AND THEY THREATENED TO TELL UNLESS I JOINED THEIR LITTLE POSSEY OKAY, I HATE IT I HATE BEING MEAN TO PEOPLE AND I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HATE THEM." Kieren yells. I stare at him for a long time as he looks down at the floor

"I didn't mean to shout I'm sorry I just… no one understands." He sighs, running a hand through his hair

"I…." I stammer, he's gay? He didn't want to friends with them? I'm so confused, but I also feel really bad for him "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I dropped myself in it don't worry about me let's just get on with this fucking project." He mumbles, looking up at me and smiling weakly, turning round and heading out the kitchen. I watch him walk for a minute, my mind buzzing then follow him down the hall.

We climb two flights of stairs to the top floor and I follow Kieren into the first room. His room is kinda like I expected it to be, lots of posters and such but also drawing and painting that he must have done himself plus it's immaculately tidy. Most of the drawings and paintings are of his family I guess but one girl keeps cropping up. I pick up a drawing of her that's lying on his desk, smiling at how realistic it looks. Her heads thrown back as she laughs, her brown hair flying out behind her.

"That's Amy." A voice says next to me making me jump "She was my best friend."

"What happened?" I ask quietly

"She died, Leukaemia"

"Oh Kieren I'm so sorry." I gasp, dropping the picture

"It's okay it was a while ago now." He replies quietly, smiling at me gently "She's always with me though, see." He adds, pulling of his shirt to show a t-shirt underneath. He point to a tattoo of a rose on his writs. I move closer to have a look, gently tracing the design with my finger. I swear I feel his breath hitch as my fingers trace his skin. I realise what I'm doing suddenly and pull back quickly

"No no carry on it feels kinda nice." He whispers, looking up at me "She used to wear a rose like that in her hair every day."

"It's beautiful." I reply quietly "What's this one mean?" I ask, trailing my finger across to the other wrist where a tattoo of a bird is. Why am I touching him? This is really intimate, but I just can't stop.

"That's a Wren bird, my first boyfriend, Rick, used to call me Ren so." He replies "He left after the others found out about us; he went to join the Army."

"Jesus Kieren how are you still so cheerful." I mumble, tracing the little bird tattoo over and over

"I smoke and just carry on; I try to believe things will get better." He shrugs, blushing slightly as I let go of his wrist. He turns away and walks towards his desk, pulling a mirror and a packet of wipes towards him.

I sit down on his bed tentatively, smiling at the Lord of the Rings bed sheets

"I have to get this gunk of my eyes urgh." He says, pulling out one of the wipes and rubbing at his big brown eyes. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and sigh as I pull it out and reply to my mum quickly. When I look up again I see Kieren stood in front of me and nearly gasp.

He's taken of his eyeliner and he just looks… beautiful, really really beautiful. I never realised how brown his eyes are and I just wow he just looks perfect stood there in his baggy t-shirt with his tattoos and skinny jeans and hair and just wow.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asks as he joins me on the bed, crossing his legs and pulling his bag towards him. I can see he's blushing slightly and I begin to realise how much of a hard core punk he really isn't.

"I… I wasn't staring…" I reply, stammering a little. He looks at me for a while, his head on one side

"Hmmm, okay let's do this shit." He decides, dumping some paper and pens in the middle of his bed and gesturing for me to get the pack out my bag.

We get the project done in under an hour to my surprise. Kierens really clever and tells me that he's never actually done Weed, he's just witnessed his 'friends' doing it so knows what happens. We chat whilst doing the project and find out that we have a lot more in common than either of us thought which is great and he's really funny and just nothing like I expected him to be.

When we're done we're lead on his bed side by side discussing the latest X-Men movie when he suddenly stops mid-sentence and looks at me

"What?"

"Can I take your glasses off?" He asks shyly. I nod, wondering why he wants to take my glasses off, does he want me to be blind? He slowly removes them and I can feel my face heating up as his fingers touch my skin. I blink as my eyes adjust to the blurry surroundings and then focus on Kieren

"Why are you staring at me?" I jokingly ask

"You're eyes are so… blue." He murmurs, gazing at me "Can I try something else?" I nod slowly, feeling my heart beat quicken as he leans in closer to me. I can see a tattoos peeking out of the collar of his t-shirt as his nose touches mine and as I look up in to his eyes. We stare at each other for a long time; his hand creeping up to cup the side of my face as he slowly angles his face and presses his lips onto mine. I feel dizzy as I move my lips with his, my eyes fluttering shut as we kiss. It's short and sweet and when he pulls away my hearts beating loudly.

"I…" He gasps, touching his lips with his fingers as if he can't believe what just happened. I just smile at him and lie back down, putting my glasses back on and then pulling him with me. I get comfy then pull his right arm towards me gently

"Tell me what they all mean." I whisper as I gaze at the drawings covering his skin. I point at one at a time and he tells me the little story behind each one. His fingers brush through my hair as he does, a quick kiss placed on my forehead every once in a while. We finish one arm and start on the other then go onto his chest and his back, he's lead topless when we've finished each one, smiling at me gently.

"You know we can't tell anyone at school about this." He sighs quietly

"I know, but I don't care." I reply "Can we just never move from here."

"I wish." He breathes, kissing my cheek "But you'd better go, my parents and sister will be home soon. I'll walk you home." I nod but sigh as I push myself up from his warm embrace.

We walk back to my house talking about anything and everything, admiring the clear night's sky as we go. We reach my house which I realise is substantially smaller than Kierens and we stand on the door step together, just looking at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, wanna come over again after?" He asks with a goofy grin

"I'd love too." I reply with a smile, pushing my glasses back up my nose.

"Goodnight Simon." He smiles, stretching up and kissing me gently. He pulls away after a second, jumping off the step lightly as he put a cigarette in between his lips. He turns as he walks down the pathway, winking at me.

"Smoking's bad for you." I say as he pulls out his lighter

"Whatever." He laughs, waving as he heads off down the street. I watch him go, smiling at his funny little walk then turn my back and head into my house.

I walk into school the next day with a spring in my step and a smile on my face. I spot Kieren in first lesson and share a secret smile with him. We'd been texting all night and for most of the day today and I'm smiling at one of his texts at lunchtime as I sit against a wall out in the grounds of the school, enjoying the sun when a load of Kierens friends appear in front of me.

"What you smiling about faggot?" One of them spits, leering at me as I slip my phone into my pocket and brace myself

"Maybe he's smiling about the beating he's gunna get today." Another sniggers as they all crowd around me. One drags me up by the collar and I wince internally as he brings his fist back but then he stops as we hear a voice yelling

"LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE."

Everyone turns around and see's Kieren storming towards us, no eyeliner on his eyes, his face mad

"YOU HEARD ME GET THE FUCK OF HIM!" He yells, ripping the guy who's holding my collars hand away and standing in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing Kieren?" The one who had been holding my collar asks

"PROTECTING MY BOYFIREND FROM YOU DICK HEADS THAT'S WHAT." He shouts "AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE PART OF YOUR STUPID LITTLE 'CREW' ANYMORE OKAY, I'M PROUD OF WHO I AM AND DON'T WANT TO HIDE IT ANYMORE SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL FUCK OFF."

They all look at him in shock, but slowly back away before turning and walking hurriedly across the grounds.

"Are you okay?" Kieren asks, turning to me and lifting my face up to check I'm okay

"I'm your boyfriend?" I ask, still in shock from his little outburst.

"I… um yeah I mean if you want you can I mean if you want." He stammers, looking at the ground.

"I'd love too." I whisper, pulling his face up to mine and kissing him gently. He responds immediately, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer to him and in that moment, I know everything is going to be ok.

* * *

**Soooo another Siren fic ;) I juts love them al ot okay :P Hope you guys enjoyed please review! :) **


End file.
